headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows Vol 2 4
}} "Swann's Way" is the title to the fourth and final issue of the ''Dark Shadows: Book One'' comic book limited series by Innovation Books. Combining all Dark Shadows related comic titles together, it is the thirty-ninth comic book issue released that relates to the franchise. This series is set in the continuity of the Dark Shadows revival series that aired on NBC from January to March, 1991. The story was written by David Campiti and Scott Rockwell. Painted interiors were provided by E. Silas Smith who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. Lettering was provided by Vickie Williams. The story was edited by David Campiti and Scott Rockwell with George Broderick, Jr. and Jim Pierson as consulting editors. This issue shipped in the Spring of 1993 and carried a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Redmond Swann has captured Barnabas Collins, |Julia Hoffman and her aunt and uncle, Lara and Vincent Hoffman. Redmond tells the tale of how he is actually over two centuries old, and one of the first settlers of nearby Barrettstown. A preacher – he elected to keep the town free of evil outside influences by forcing its inhabitants to keep the bloodline concentrated to Barrettstown. The result is generation of disfigured inbred ghouls who follow Swann's every command. But now he is on a quest to reclaim all those who descended from Barrettstown and bring them home – including Julia Hoffman. Redmond Swann and Barnabas have met before and he recognizes that he is a vampire. He places a cross around Barnabas' neck, which begins burning into his chest. Swann leaves the group under the watchful eye of one of his ghouls, Gregory, while he goes to the church to prepare for their execution. Willie Loomis arrives shortly thereafter and frees them from the ropes. Barnabas forces Gregory to tell him where Swann's congregation is. They all go to the church and Vincent Hoffman seals all the doors and sets fire to the church. Everyone inside is killed. Barnabas and the others leave Barrettstown. Later, Ang lique finds Barnabas' music box and calls to mind memories of the year 1790, when she first knew Barnabas prior to turning him into a vampire. Appearances Featured characters * Barnabas Collins * Julia Hoffman Supporting characters * Ben Loomis * Jeremiah Collins * Josette du Pr s * Lara Hoffman * Natalie du Pr s * Vincent Hoffman Antagonists * Angelique Bouchard * Gregory * Redmond Swann Minor characters * Francois Nicole Organizations * Collins family Races * Humans * Ghouls * Vampires Locations * Maine :* Barrettstown :* Collinsport :* Old House Items * Barnabas Collins' wolf's head cane * Crucifix * Josette's music box Notes & Trivia * This is the last known appearances of Vincent and Lara Hoffman. * This is the 1st and last known appearance of François Nicole (1790 flashback). * This is the last known appearance of Gregory. * The original E. Silas Smith poster art used for the cover to this issue is entitled Angelique's Revenge. * This story takes place on January 18th, 1991 (Four days after episode 3 of the revival series). * This issue contains flashbacks from the early 1600s and the year 1790. Recommended Reading * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows Vol 2 Category:1993 comic book issues Category:David Campiti/Publisher Category:David Campiti/Editor Category:David Campiti/Writer Category:Scott Rockwell/Editor Category:Scott Rockwell/Writer Category:George Broderick, Jr./Consulting editor Category:Jim Pierson/Consulting editor Category:E. Silas Smith/Penciler Category:E. Silas Smith/Inker Category:E. Silas Smith/Colorist Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover artist Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover inker Category:E. Silas Smith/Cover colorist Category:Vickie Williams/Letterer Category:Comics with plot summaries